1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image signal processing apparatus and an image signal processing method that are used to perform a noise reduction process on an image signal of an image captured by an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of reducing noise contained in image signals of images captured by imaging devices have been proposed. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-303802, the amount of noise that is to be generated by an imaging device to be used is modeled and the amount of noise contained in image signals is estimated in accordance with this noise generating model (reference noise model). Then, filtering (smoothing process) is performed using the estimated amount of noise, thus reducing the noise.